The structure of the human mouth is such that the conventional toothbrush now common on the market does not fit properly in the mouth, especially in the back area. It has a straight handle (some may be slightly angled) with bristles on one end only, compelling the user inadvertently to use the bristles twice daily. This procedure does not allow enough drying time between brushings--which can promote bacterial growth. The shape of the handle and tip when brushing, not fitting properly and correctly in the mouth can irritate soft tissue and gums particularly in the third molar area.